Lullaby and Kisses
by Fangirl-Shenanigans
Summary: Terra is unable to sleep so Aqua sings him a lullaby. Better than summary hopefully.


**Title: Lullaby and Kisses**

**Series: Kingdom Hearts**

**Rating: K+**

**Category: Romance**

**Author's Note: This is AFTER they fix Terra, Aqua and Ven's lives and they now live with Ansem (who is NOT dead) so AU. If they are OOC get over it, I'm the writer! I do not own them however. Song is 'Stay Awake' from Disney's Marry Poppins.**

Aqua yawned as she stretched in place on the sofa, Terra's head still in her lap on the pillow. For a moment she just wanted to stay there. It was still hard for her to believe that only 5 hours before she found him wide awake, unable to sleep.

**5 hours earlier**

Aqua yawned as she stretched in her bed. Looking at her clock she had to grimace. It read 3:00 am and she swore she saw the east sitting room lights on.

_Who could still be up? Terra and I made sure that both Ven and Ienzo went to bed._

Quietly she walked down stairs to find Ven and Lord Ansem talking with Riku a little ways from the light. Lord Ansem seemed worried. Ven sounded as if he was trying to explain something and Riku was listening nodding occasionally.

'What's going on?' Aqua asked as she pulled her blue bathrobe tighter around her body as she approached.

'Terra can't get to sleep.' Ven replied worriedly. Aqua couldn't help but worry too. This hadn't happened since they were children.

'I'll go try to put him to sleep then. Hopefully he's tired.' Aqua replied before heading into the east sitting room. Terra was sitting up on the right corner of the couch, his eyes screaming 'let us close' but she could tell he was scared of something or other.

'Trouble sleeping Terra?'

Terra nearly jumped out of his skin before realizing it was only Aqua. Aqua smiled before sitting down in the corner opposite him. Terra looked down at his hand as if something interested him, a thing he normally did when he felt foolish.

'Do you mind talking about it Terra?' Terra looked at her with sad, tired blue eyes framed behind his now permanent silver hair. Aqua knew plainly what was bothering him now after looking at the tattered white coat he had clutched in his hands.

'Do you think I can ever make things up Aqua?' Terra asked, his voice cracking slightly. Aqua smiled warmly before placing a pillow in her lap and forcing his head down onto it. Terra turned so his face met her stomach before she heard the start of slight sobbing.

All Aqua could do was rest her hand on the back of his head as his arms wrapped behind her. Occasionally she would stroke his hair. It was now apparent why the taller youth was upset and unable to sleep.

'Terra. I don't think that Master Eraqus is angry with you. If anything he'd want you to stop blaming yourself after all these years.' Aqua tried to reassure the silverette. Terra slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. They reminded her of when they were children. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered how they would make him sleep back then. Gently Aqua began to sing:

**Stay awake, don't rest your head**

**Don't lie down upon your bed**

**While the moon drifts in the skies**

**Stay awake, don't close your eyes**

**Though the world is fast asleep**

**Though your pillow's soft and deep**

**You're not sleepy as you seem**

**Stay awake, don't nod and dream**

**Stay awake, don't nod and dream**

Aqua smiled gently as Terra's blue eyes finally closed and his body relaxed. Gently she tried to move but found that she may wake him back up as he stirred. Aqua decided she would simply stay there, if nothing else she would make sure the younger slept. Though there was only a one year gap between the two, Aqua always felt rather inclined to baby the boys.

**Now**

Terra slowly began to wake, his body shifting so he was facing Aqua who was looking down at his still sleep-ridden features.

'Morning Terra, did you sleep well?' Aqua asked as she helped the taller key blade wielder sit up. Terra let out a yawn into his shoulder before looking at her, a sleepy smile on his face.

'Looks like I'm still susceptible to lullabies. Did you stay with me all night Aqua?' Terra asked as he tried to stand. Aqua pulled him back down by his belt so that his waist was against her legs and ribs before tilting his head up.

'Yes and yes, Terra. I'm not ready for you to go away until I've done this.' Aqua said before locking her pale lips onto his tan ones forcefully, making Terra's blue eyes widen before closing in pleasure as she forced his mouth open with her tongue. After a while Aqua pulled away to let the oxygen-starved man breathe.

Aqua had to laugh at how disheveled Terra looked. His eyes were half-dazed, his breathing ragged, and his hair was slightly messy. Aqua smiled before pecking his nose.

'I think from now I'll have to sing you to sleep more often so, look forward to new sleeping arrangements within the week.' Aqua giggled before going to get dressed for the day.

Author: So what do you guys think.


End file.
